girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-09-02 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- We skipped 74... YAY LIGHTNING! -- Axi 03:26, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm liking Von Z more and more. From his concerned you'd think they were operating on him rather than Gil. Reminds me of the story of making bacon and eggs. The chicken is involved but the ham is committed. --Rej ¤¤? 05:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :VonZinser is definitely becoming a very reliable Minion - I understand they are really in short supply. :A big change from the days of mugging Agatha, not to mention smacking her around - but she clobbered him back, so I guess they are even. :--BB-VA 22:25, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh. Agatha clobbered him back hard enough to bend a wrench, apparently, and that's before Zeetha even got hold of her! -- PersephoneKore 20:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Dude, Von Zinzer is involved in a sparky medical procedure involving the Baron´s only son and heir. He can probably picture very clearly what the Baron will do to anyone involved, including Von Zinzer, if this goes wrong and Gil is harmed. That´s some fairly good motivation for him to do whatever he can to make sure Gil is not harmed. -Sir Chaos 17:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::One could argue that's his motivation for getting along so well with the castle too. -- Axi 18:24, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Agatha really does seem to be getting rather crazed. Perhaps that's the mythical effect of Mechanicsberg we heard about, but she really seems quite a different person as she announces classically crazed Sparky exclamations like, "I'm releasing the Lightning!" --NoSanninWa 09:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. The funny thing about it is, I think, that Gil (who is after all one of the most powerful madboys himself) is increasingly coming across as the “straight man”, or the voice of reason (despite the fact that si vales valeo was his idea in the first place). I wonder whether we are heading into a stage where their relationship will be hampered by the fact that she is simply too mad. Am I alone in feeling that Agatha is loosing some sympathy points by ceasing to be struggling and underdog? Lamgi-Mari 13:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Gil and Klaus both seem to suffer from comparative sanity. ;) This doesn't mean they're immune to getting carried away, but it's does set them up to be the straight man or voice of reason at times. On the other hand, bear in mind that their approach to both experiments and violence used to freak Agatha out -- and sure, she was relatively sheltered, but working in Dr. Beetle's lab doesn't seem to have been exactly tame. ::Given Gil's reactions so far, ranging from nonchalant (scary Heterodyne devices and cage collection) to thrilled ("Wow!") to urging her onward ("You're a strong Spark, but you're holding it back... you've gone all sloppy and helpless"), and given that Agatha was raised with strong moral guidance (and has an internalized compass) even if the locket limited her opportunities to practice self-control, I don't think her being too mad is going to be a problem. More likely, Gil will take it in stride and enjoy it, and perhaps continue to inspire/calm her at appropriate times. ::I doubt any reaction is completely isolated, but I don't personally find her to lose "sympathy points" by being competent and periodically succeeding, any more than I find Gil a less sympathetic character when his skills are on display. It's a somewhat different kind of sympathy at times, I suppose. But frankly, Agatha's still in a somewhat precarious situation: this procedure could go wrong, though I hope not; Othar's still around and Von Pinn probably is; they haven't hooked back up with the rest of their friends; the Castle is still broken; the Baron still thinks she's the Other and wants her dead; the Other is still in her head; and even once all that is solved, there's still at least one other copy of the Other out there with a bunch of hive engines, and Agatha doesn't even know about her. Also, she's very hungry and she needs a bath. ;) Plus any other obstacles that develop along the way. Having a few things go right at some point is a necessity so we can get to some of the other plot points that have been set up! -- PersephoneKore 20:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I think something will certainly go wrong with the precedure… not so far as to kill any of them; They are all much too important characters (even Tarvek, I'm sure) to just let them die. But something more-or-less unexpected is bound to happen — otherwise, where's the fun? I probably wasn't all that precise in my last post. Sure I like to see Agatha competent (the way she knocked up those electric rapiers back in Castle Wulfenbach no time at all — I just loved that. Or that coffee machine… Or the way she got rid of von Pinn…), I just don't like the thought she might become like some of the more unpleasant of her ancestors. Lamgi-Mari 21:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Unexpected, sure, I can go with that, although unexpected-interesting is as much of an option as unexpected-bad. But I kind of feel like this is an appropriate time for an overall success that makes progress for them, probably. I'm hoping for any setback at this point to be more along the lines of "Accidentally released the swarm, run for the failsafe" than "Download complete, Lucrezia is now in Agatha's brain." ;) I think there's a reasonable level of plausibility to this because (1) I think it would fit the pacing and (2) Agatha's Mad Science moments are often among the Fun Parts of the comic. ::::I don't care for the idea of her becoming like her more unpleasant ancestors either, but I also don't really think it's likely. For one thing, she's the heroine. ;) Which is not to say she can do no wrong, but that I doubt she's going to turn into a villain. She can get scary, sure, and she's accustomed to some rather... odd... versions of scientific ethics, but she doesn't have the basic disregard for other people or the outright sadism that the really nasty ones generally do. Her instinctive reaction when someone is in danger is to help. She thinks it's important to take care of your obligations, even if they're to someone ordinarily dismissed as not really a person. -- PersephoneKore 21:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page